Everybody's Got Somebody But Me
by kateflowrchild13
Summary: A nice bit of Tratie smut, because there is literally almost none on this website. Just smut, with some fluff too! Hope you like!


**A/N: I know that there is a very serious lack of tratie smut and I decided to fix that. So, without further ado, this is Everybody's Got Somebody But Me (loosely based off of the song of the same name by Hunter Hayes, and I mean ****_loosely_****). And sorry if this is absolutely sucky. It's late where I am, and I wanted to finish this before going to bed, because it wasn't going to get done otherwise. Enjoy!**

It sucks being a teenager; it sucks even more being a sexually frustrated, romantically starved teenager.

Katie Gardner knew all about that.

Every night, at the campfire, Katie would look over at a cuddling Percy and Annabeth and sigh, look in a different direction, and see Jason and Piper holding hands. And then she'd get up and leave, just to pass by Clarisse and Chris, sitting in the shadows, Chris's arm slung lazily around Clarisse's shoulders. _Even Clarisse was in love! __Clarisse!_

So, yes, Katie was feeling a bit lonely.

_Everybody's got somebody but me,_ she mused as she walked back to her cabin one night, after seeing the same scene for the fifth time that week. _I wish they'd just get a room_.

In the two years since the last Titan War and the war with New Rome, everyone had paired off and shacked up. It was nothing out of the ordinary to hear faint moans of pleasure coming from the Poseidon cabin (it took Katie a week before she could look Annabeth and Percy in the eyes), nor was it unusual to see couples disappear to the beach in the evening and then reappear the next morning, their hair and clothes a mess.

And there Katie was, just about ready either scream or explode, (or both, depending on her mood), because she was _so. Freaking. Single._

One night, Katie had had enough of the campfire of _love_ and stormed off in a huff. No one noticed; they were all too busy making googly eyes at each other (especially Hazel and Frank. They were adorable, but sometimes googly eyes were just plain irritating, and it was doubly gross because they were _that_ couple; the one that seemed all innocent, but in reality, you were very likely to stumble across them on the beach or in a deserted cabin going at it like rabbits.)

Of course, the _only_ thing that could make things worse was a certain Stoll brother. Travis, to be specific.

He noticed her roll her eyes at the couples cuddling around the fire and stand up to leave. He stood and followed her down the path to the cabins, sensing an opportunity to bother her.

"Hey, Katie-Kat! What's up?" she heard his voice call out.

"Don't call me that, Travis," she sighed, not feeling like bickering with him.

"Whatever you say, Katie-Kazoo. Now tell me; what's got your goat?"

"_Excuse me?_"

"What's got your goat?" When she didn't seem to get it, he tried to clarify. "You know, what grinds your gears? What fly's in your ointment? What bee's up your ass?"

She wrinkled her nose. "Travis… you know what? I don't want to deal with this. I'm going to bed." Katie made to head towards the Demeter cabin, but Travis caught her arm and gently tugged her back.

"No, seriously. What's bothering you?"

"Nothing," Katie said, a little too forcefully. "Everything's peachy, and everyone else obviously is too. _Good night,_ Travis-"

"You sure everything's alright?"

"Yes," Katie snapped. "Just dandy. Just because I don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean I'm unhappy." She bit her tongue as the words spilled out; she regretted them the instant they left her mouth. Travis would undoubtedly tease her endlessly now. "What I mean is – that is, I don't – well, I've tried, for sure, but-" she sighed and shook her head. "Goodnight, Travis."

But it was too late; a grin was already spreading from cheek to cheek across his face. "You've been so pissy lately because you're _lonely_?"

"What does it matter?" Katie groaned.

"It matters a great deal, to one with the right ideas in mind."

"I'm not even going to waste my breath asking what that meant," Katie tried to walk towards the Demeter cabin, but Travis held her fast, marveling at how the moonlight reflected off her green irises.

"Has anyone ever told you your eyes are spectacular?" Travis asked.

"Maybe once or twice," she said, sounding annoyed but also very confused at the compliment (she didn't get many from the Stoll brothers).

"And your skin is flawless," Travis continued. "And your hair-"

"Are you trying to seduce me, Stoll? Because it's not working and I'd rather go to bed than listen to you blather on."

Travis stepped back and pressed a hand over his heart in mock offense. "Not working? My dear Katie, _no one_ can resist my charms."

"Well, this girl can," Katie said dryly, walking towards the empty Demeter cabin. "Goodnight, Travis."

"Katie, wait," Travis stopped her before she reached the door. "Just answer me this: are you truly upset because you're single?"

"I said yes two minutes ago, what makes you think my answer sporadically changed, especially tonight?" She gestured to the figures gathered around the campfire. "They're usually bad, but not _this_ bad. I have no idea what's with them."

"Well, it's spring, you know, the birds and the bees and all that. Persephone's come back from the dead and the land's rich and fertile and all the animals are busy having crazy, rough sex."

Katie didn't bother to point out that it was summer, just rolled her eyes and reached for the door handle.

Travis snatched her hand before she could touch it.

"Travis!" Katie whined. "Let go! I want to go to bed!"

"I'll bet you've never even been kissed."

"I… what… that's… I so _too_ have been kissed!" Katie spluttered.

Travis raised an eyebrow. "Kissed by a guy who's _not_ a relative?"

"_Yes_," she huffed.

"Oh, really? Who?"

"You wouldn't know him. He lives in… Canada. His dad and my dad work together."

"Your dad works in Canada?"

"No! I mean, his dad works here, but he lives in Canada… with his… mom…" Katie trailed off.

Travis simply smiled at her. "Katie-Kat, you've got to get better at lying."

"Don't call me that," she said tiredly. "Fine. You're right. I've _never_ been kissed. It's no big deal."

"It _is_ a big deal," Travis was staring at her. "You're like, grade-A unicorn material here!"

"What?"

"Well, if you've never been kissed, you're _obviously_ a virgin, and unicorns only approach virgins-"

"_What_ are you talking about?" Katie screeched. "That's none of your business!"

"Ah, so you don't deny it!"

"Why do you care? Why are we even talking about this?" She pushed him back. "Leave me alone, Travis. I'm going to bed."

"Want company?"

She whipped around. "_Excuse me_?"

Travis grinned. "You wouldn't mind if I joined you, would you?"

"Of… of… of _course_ I would!" she spluttered. "Who _asks_ that?"

"Have you ever had anyone talk dirty to you, Katie?" Travis changed the subject, steadily walking forward.

Katie backed up until she ran into the side of the Demeter cabin. "Uh, no."

Travis took advantage of her position by placing a palm against the wall on either side of her head, boxing her in with his arms. He leaned closely to whisper in her ear, "let's fix that. You're so eager to get to bed? Fine. You, me, bed, now." he pulled back and winked. "See? Easy."

Katie was staring at him, wide-eyed.

"Don't tell me you don't know what sex is either," Travis groaned.

"No, I know what that is," she whispered hotly. "I'm not completely hopeless. I am _so _not having this conversation right now."

"We already are." His gaze had grown heated, and Katie squirmed slightly. "Your face is red," Travis whispered.

"You should know, you're _two inches_ away."

"Yes, I am." He kept looking at her like that, his eyes burning into hers, and she had to blink and look away. Travis gently took her chin in his hand and tilted her face back up to his. "You've probably wondered why I've always bothered you all the time."

Katie snorted. "Harassed, more like."

Travis continued on as if she hadn't said anything. "Truth is… I was just trying to figure out how to get your attention."

"Why?"

"So that I could one day do this-" his lips met hers and she jerked at the sudden contact, but as he wrapped an arm around her waist and behind her head to tug her closer, she reached up and twined her arms around his neck.

"Thank the gods," Travis murmured when they broke apart for air. "I was afraid that wasn't going to work and that you would pull out pepper spray or something."

Katie snorted. "Well, you _did_ kiss me without warning, and I seriously considered it, but you're lucky that I left it in my cabin."

Travis laughed and leaned his forehead against hers. "Does this mean you're going to be happier more? Because now you're not lonely?"

"I never said I was _lonely_," Katie scoffed.

"Don't deny it, Gardner. You were…" Travis teased.

She groaned. "Fine. _Fine!_ You win! I was so freaking lonely that I started reading horribly written porno fan fiction." She pressed her lips together, embarrassed.

Travis blinked, surprised, but to Katie's relief, he didn't laugh. Chuckle, maybe, but not laugh. "You were _that_ frustrated, huh? Geez, no wonder you were so pissy! You just needed to get off!"

Katie glared and smacked him in the arm, hard. "Way to ruin the moment, Stoll."

He reached for her again. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, really. In fact, I'm surprised you haven't torn off my clothes yet. I mean, it'll be almost impossible to find a guy as appealing as me. And I wasn't kidding you, know. About the whole joining you in bed thing-"

"I see modesty isn't part of it," Katie rolled her eyes. "Has this whole thing just been a game to you?" She felt the anger rise in her stomach. "Piss Katie off, then ask her for sex and see if she'll say yes like a dumb Aphrodite girl?"

"Aphrodite girls are harder to get than you'd expect-"

Katie pushed him away, disgusted. "I changed my mind. I _don't_ like you. You're just a misogynistic bastard."

"Don't forget horny. And speaking of horny, you _must_ be." He let one hand trail down her side to the inside of her thigh, bared by her cutoff shorts.

She felt her breath hitch at the tingling sensation.

"But seriously," Travis brushed his thumb in small circles against her skin. "I'm not in this for the sex. Well, I _am,_ but that's not the only reason. I meant what I said. I did all those mean things because I wanted your attention. I really _do_ like you, Katie. A lot."

She bit her lip, considering what she was about to do. _To hell with it,_ she said to herself. _I'm eighteen, not eight. I can make my own decisions and damn the consequences._

"You asked me if I knew about sex?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"I know more than you think," she whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Those shitty fanfics are actually really informative."

"Well, that's good," Travis said, bending down to nibble one of her earlobes. "What do you say we give you a little… test?"

Katie jumped slightly at the sensation. "What k-kind of test?"

"We just see how much you know." Travis moved one hand away from beside her head to gently stroke the side of her face. "You in?" she thought she saw some unease pass over his face. "Because, if you're not, that's fine too-"

But Katie had already made an executive decision. She reached up on her toes to press her lips to Travis', throwing caution to the wind, because the truth was, no matter how much she yelled at Travis or cursed him and his brother, she loved him regardless.

Travis responded eagerly, cupping her face in his palms and bending down to kiss her better.

"You, me, bed, now," Katie murmured, and he laughed.

"Look who knows more than I thought," he dragged her to the door of the Demeter cabin and tugged her inside, roughly kissing her and kicking the door shut.

"Just wait," Katie said, entirely with false bravado. Of course, Travis saw right through it.

"You're sure?"

Katie responded by grabbing the ends of his T-shirt and tugging it up. "Yup. Very sure."

"Just checking." Travis lifted his arms to help her remove his shirt and then did the same for her, marveling at her beauty as the clothing came off. He gently reached around to unclasp her bra, and she shimmied out of it easily, tossing it away before sinking into her bed, pulling Travis with her. She gasped as he brought his hands to them, tracing her nipples and bringing his mouth to one and pinching the nipple on the other. "Too fast?" he whispered against her skin.

"No way," she panted, her fingers deftly working at the button on his jeans. "It's perfect." She succeeded in popping the button and unzipping them, brushing her hand over the bulge at his crotch. Her confidence wavered, but she pushed ahead, slipping her hands inside the waistband of his boxers, running her fingers up and down his hard shaft.

Travis let out a strangled groan and helped Katie push the fabric down his legs, stepping out of both underwear and pants at the same time. "You _do_ know more than I thought," he groaned again as she began sliding her hand up and down, a triumphant smile on her face.

"Told you."

"Hang on, hang on," he broke away to dig in the pockets of his jeans for something, a small foil package. "We're going to need this."

Katie surprised him even more by taking it from him and expertly rolling it onto his decently large cock. "Yes, we are," she tugged down her shorts and underwear, albeit unsure about how to begin. "Like, right now."

Travis stood at the edge of the bed and looked at the very nervous girl in front of him. She was trying her best to hide it, but the way she kept eyeing his member was more panicked than aroused.

"Hey," he whispered, trailing his fingers up and down her spine. "Relax. Trust me."

She nodded and pressed one more kiss to his jaw before sliding back onto the bed. "Okay."

Travis grabbed her hips and dragged forward to the edge, where he aligned himself with her entrance. "Ready?"

"Ready," Katie gasped. "Just do it already."

And he did, pushing in gently at first, allowing Katie to get used to the feeling of being filled. They both exhaled in unison as he slid in all the way.

"Oh gods," she murmured. "Wow, that feels…"

"Amazing," Travis grunted.

"Weird," Katie finished. "But… a good weird."

"Good, cause it's just going to get better. Lay down." Katie obeyed and Travis shifted his hips experimentally, causing her to moan. "You like that?" he half whispered, half laughed.

She closed her eyes and nodded. "Again."

Travis did more than just wiggle his hips this time; instead, he pulled out just to slam back in, causing Katie to arch her back and moan, wrapping her legs around his hips. "Again."

Happy to oblige, Travis pulled back again and slammed in again, trying to find a rhythm for his thrusts.

Luckily, Katie picked up on it easily, and they were soon writhing back and forth, their hips joined in a dance only they knew, and they wanted more.

"Do you know what this does," Travis grit out, removing a hand from Katie's hip to snake in between their joined bodies and roll her clit between her fingers.

She gasped at the sensation, throwing her head back and pulling Travis closer.

"Like it?" Travis panted. Katie only moaned in response. She could feel it building now, she was getting close. Her face flushed, her heartbeat raced, she held her breath as she raced towards the peak, and when she hit it, she exhaled in ecstasy, moaning Travis' name as her body went hot and cold and finally, she fell numb and panted as Travis reached his own orgasm and leaned down, elbows at either side of her head.

They took a moment to breathe. Travis pulled out and threw away the condom.

"That was… wow," Katie managed.

"I know."

"Can we do it again?"

Travis laughed. "You weren't kidding when you said you were sexually frustrated, huh?"

"I've been reading shitty fan fiction in place of actual sex. Of _course_ I'm frustrated!"

Travis was already rolling on another condom. "You got it. More sex? Comin' right up."

Now that Katie's innocence was gone and her libido was in charge, Travis felt he was allowed to be a little rougher.

"Come here," he murmured to the panting girl lying on the bed before him.

She blinked and sat up, and Travis grabbed her around the waist, hoisting her up and slamming her back into the wall.

"Travis!" She shrieked. "What are you- mmph!" Her words were cut short by a sloppy kiss from Travis as he captured her lips with his.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He murmured. "Put your legs around me."

She did, and he slid inside her with ease, and was not so gentle this time.

Travis shifted his hips, trying to drive himself in deeper, pressing her back against the wall with every thrust. Katie moaned and grasped at his shoulders, squeezing him tighter with her thighs and tried her best to gyrate her hips in time to his. Travis kept one hand around her waist and the other braced against the wall next to her head, pressing her tightly against the wall with his body as he thrusted in and out. Each thrust was deep and hard, and with every withdrawal of his cock, Katie arched her back to get closer, to keep him inside, only to be rewarded with the sensation of it slamming back in, the hard warmth making her shiver and shake.

Once again, Travis removed his hand from the wall and brought it between them to roll her clitoris between his fingers, and she gasped against his lips as he both toyed with it and angled his hips to drive into her impossibly deeper, sending her hurtling towards the peak of pleasure and when she reached it, he did too, biting her lip as he fell with her, and pressed his forehead against hers.

"How's that for sexually frustrated?"

Katie sighed in contentment. "I can't believe I actually let you do that."

"Let _me_? Listen, Katie-Kat, it takes two to horizontal tango."

She laughed. "Fine. Then I can't believe I love you enough to do this."

Travis slipped out of her and gently set her down on her bed, tossing away the used condom and sliding into bed with her. "I can't believe you love me either, but hey, I'll never get tired of hearing it. I've wanted to hear it ever since the day I met you, and now that I finally have heard it," he wrapped an arm around her and wove their fingers together. "I'll never stop hearing it."

"And I'll never stop saying it," Katie promised with a yawn.

"You mean it?" Travis grinned.

"After that sex? No way in hell am I letting you walk away so easily. And because I love you too."

_Everybody's got somebody, but now I have somebody too,_ was the last thought Katie had before drifting off to sleep, snug and warm in Travis' arms.


End file.
